Forget
by Zehtle
Summary: Ame a runs for her life as she is being chased by ninja captors who want her powers that can be used to take control of the world, similar to the shinrabanshou, but slightly different in it's own ways. How will the kairoushuu react to this?


Chapter 1. Rain

Miharu was sitting at the edge of his bed looking bored out of his mind. He sighed as he looked at the digital clock by his bed which read 13:00 (1:00 P.M.) at night. He saw that is was raining outside and wondered if he would be ok. Miharu could hear footsteps coming down his hallway. Miharu looked up from his bed as the footsteps stopped in front of his door. The door opened and a tall boy dressed in all black wearing a tan hat walked in. He was drenched from the rain.

"Yoite, are you alright?"

Yoite nodded. He closed the door behind and walked over to where miharu was sitting. He took a seat next to miharu on the bed.

"Miharu, i want you to read this."

Yoite took out a slip of paper from out of his coat pocket and handed it to miharu. Miharu took it and opened it up. He quickly read it and closed it back up.

"It looks like yukimi is being given alot of missions."

"Yeah."

"What am i supposed to do in this mission?"

"I don't know, yukimi just told me to give it to you tommorow, but i decided to give it to you right now. I was already out anyways."

"I see."

Their was a long moment of silence between the two. Miharu got up from the bed and walked out of his room. Yoite was about to follow until miharu stuck his hand threw the door motioning for him to stay their. After a couple of minutes, miharu came back into the room with a couple of blankets in his hands and a towel. Miharu gave the towel to yoite and he set the blankets on his bed.

"Your all wet."

Yoite nodded and wrapped the towel around himself. Miharu didn't really know what to say to the other so he stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>A girl was running down the sidewalk, blood trickling down her body. She had a bag in one hand and a kunai in the other. Her clothes were drenched and wet from the rain which is now starting to pour even more. A kunai flew passed her face, the girl did not look back. She turned a corner and jumped over a fence and ran through a person's yard. She jumped over another fence and went into another neighborhood. The girl took out two more kunai's out of her pack and threw them behind her. Their were two screams and a thump. The girl turned another corner and cursed. It was a dead end. Three people dressed in black ninja clothes surrounded her. The girl took out three more kunai's with a piece of paper at the ends. She threw the kunai's at the three people and the kunai's exploded. This was her chance. The girl did a quick hand jutsu and she disappeared. The three men cursed and scattered about in all different directions. The girl continued running and running until she figured she lost them. The girl went inside a old abandoned building and went up the stairs. She found a room and went inside. She walked in and quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. She quickly walked over to a closet and went inside. She pulled on a string and a light came on. The girl grabbed a small box that was right next to her and opened it. She took out some gauze and bandages and set that aside. The girl unzippered her purple sweater and folded it in front of her and set it aside. She decided to leave her undershirt on since it was only her arm she needed to fix. She grabbed the gauze and held it over her wound. She grabbed the bandages and started wrapping them around her arm. The girl looked at her other arm and decided to cover that one to since she dosn't want any attention of people looking at 'that' especially 'their' attention. Once she was finished cleaning herself up, she laid down on top of the small bed she made herself out of blankets and stared at the pictures she posted all over the closet which were pictures she drew hersself. She slightly smiled at them.<p>

"Yeah, these are all the friends i need."

The girl closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Yoite woke up and started looking around for miharu wondering where the other went. He got up from the floor and was about to walk out of the door until miharu walked in.<p>

"Morning yoite, i let you stay asleep."

Yoite nodded. He walked over to miharu's bed and sat down on it. Miharu was all dressed up in his usual shorts and shirt.

"So yoite, what are we going to do?"

"I guess go back to yukimi's. The missions dosn't start in 3 days."

"Alright."

Miharu and yoite both exit the room and head for yukimi's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, it may seem like they are in two different times, but they are not. It's just a time break thingy...don't want to go into full detail. Anyways, the action will start to come out more in the next chapter and you will finally get to know the name of this girl. So please review!<strong>


End file.
